


Tell Her

by Valkyan_Tsoni



Series: Mekanics' Hearts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :), F/F, Fluff, Like Brigitte was SCARED, Love Confessions, May continue this one, Plz be careful Hana ;-;, Post-Shooting Star (Overwatch), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and there is nothing you can do about it, cause i love them so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyan_Tsoni/pseuds/Valkyan_Tsoni
Summary: Hana and Brigitte reunion after the event of Shooting Star.





	Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, sorry if there are mistakes...
> 
> Trigger Warning : Slight mention of death. 
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr: https://paradise-of-random.tumblr.com/

That radious smile, those muscles, flexing unconsciously while lifting these heavy metallic parts

D.va ? 

The way her thumb gently brushes her lips when she's lost in her thoughts and schemes of the new upgrades for the Meka…

D.va…

Her lovely yet strong back, hidden by the torn shirt, shirt her own hands dream of getting under, exploring the sculpted muscles underneath, slowing creeping up to reach the naked skin where she could feel the beating of her heart, near the two lovely amount of flesh …

HANA ! 

Hana jumped from her sitting position, coming back to reality.  
In front of her, Yuna or D.mon, her friend and colleague, looking somewhat amused by the fact that D.va was lost so deeply in her thoughts.

“ Finally ! I've been calling you for a while now.”

Hana blushed, trying hard to hide her red cheeks with her crossed arms. She muttered a sorry from her hideout.

D.mon smiled, it was usual for Hana to lose herself in her thoughts. She patted her friend's head, getting her attention once again.

“ Brigitte needs to see you in the hangar. It's about the future upgrades on your meka”

Hearing the mechanic’s name made the meka pilot blush harder, the previous thoughts still vivid in her head. D.va tried to hide her smile in her crossed arms. She sighed, faking annoyance and rose her head.

“ Yeah, thanks Yuna, i’ll go in a few minutes”

D.mon walked past her, then stopped a few meter away.

“ And try not to be awkward, Hana. The sexual tension between you two must be intense after the stunt you did! Poor girl must have lost her mind when she saw your meka exploded in the sky!”

D.mon dodged the flying can of nano soda thrown by a red faced Hana. Then turned toward her friend, a smile on her lips.

“ Just kidding D.va ! Go see her now, she's waiting for you.”

Yuna entered her private quarter, leaving a heavily blushing D.va at her desk. 

 

Making her way slowly to the hangar, Hana kept thinking about what Yuna told her a few minutes back. 

Yeah, of course she'll be mad. I destroyed my meka, the one we've spend hours working on… Dae-hyun told me that they spent a lot of time talking about how they could reduce the power of the blast to not make it as powerful as the first one but still powerful enough to destroy anything that chase me…  
I wonder how she will react… We haven’t talked since I left the hospital… I hope she’s not angry...

 

The hangar door was open. Hana entered with precautions and scanned the area. There was music coming from one of the wall computers. Electronic music, not the kind of music Dae listened to. His desk was empty, only blueprints and tools scattered across the surface. Bits and pieces formed a greasy castle in the corner of the working area and empty take out plates formed a messy piles on the floor. But no signs of Dae-hyun.

A metallic sound made Hana jump. A spill of Swedish swears. Smiling, the girl made her way toward her new Meka. 

And there she was. Brigitte, standing up, upper body inside the wires of the Meka, trying her best to grab the fallen tool without getting out of the electric labyrinth the mechanic put herself into.   
Without announcing her presence, Hana closed the distance between them, reached for the tool and gently put in inside Brigitte hand. The coldness of the tool made the mechanic close her hand on it, firmly holding it.

“ Thanks Dae-hyun, this stupid tool got out of my hand the moment I needed it the most. It didn't take you long, didn't know you were back.” 

Hana chuckled.

“ Well, all I had to do was to go down the stairs”   
“ Hana ?!” 

BONK 

“ Oucccch!” 

Hana laughed at Brigitte’s reaction, and to the fact that the mechanic probably hit herself pretty hard.

“Yeah, it's me. Need help in there ?”  
“Uh.. Yeah, no it's fine! I’m.. I’m almost done. Could you.. uh just grab an ice pack ? I hit my head pretty bad…”  
“Aye Aye Captain Lindohlm "

Hana turned on her heels, lazily making her way to the fridge. She opened it and took out one of the several ice pack from the freezer. Those were a must have when you're a clumsy mechanic or when you fell into the ocean and were severely bruised.  
Wrapping the ice pack in a clean towel, Hana grabbed two unopened Nano soda cans that where dismissively put there. 

Turning her heels back to the Mechanic, Hana jumped a little when she saw Brigitte facing her. Closer than expected. The meka pilot blushed a bit, seeing her crush so close to her. But something was wrong. The older girl’s head was low.

“ Brigitte, is everything okay ? 

The mechanic stepped closer, tentatively, before throwing her arms around the smaller figure. Taken aback, D.va let go of the two cans and the ice pack, frozen in place by the sheer power of the embrace. 

“ I thought I lost you when I saw your Meka exploded … I was scared to never see you again, when they told me that you were in a critical state and they were not sure if you'd make it out alive, I was in a jet to come see you before … before… God, I can't lose you…”

Her voice was low, weak with the tears falling down continuously.   
Hana slowly returned the embrace, her hands on Brigitte’s strong back, gripping at her shirt, trying to register everything Brigitte said. For a second, there were just the mechanic and her, pressed close in an attempt to prove to the other that they were real. 

“ I am here, I'm alive… With you” 

Brigitte held her tighter. 

“ But what if one day… you don't come back ? Or I don't ? I… I can't… let you go without... I can't lose you without you knowing… “

Hana tried to understand what the mechanic was trying to tell her. She wished it was what she so desperately wanted to hear. 

Brigitte loosen her grip on her, and waited, not wanting to break the physical contact with the smaller girl. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself and her rapidly beating heart. In the mechanic’s mind, she was telling herself: Just let it out, it's just three words… You wanted to tell them so often to her, and now that you almost lost her, you can't be a coward. Tell her that you love her.

Brigitte put her head on D.va shoulder before meeting her eyes. The younger girl was blushing hard. Brigitte smiled weakly and softly head-butted Hana. 

“ Hana, I can't lose you without you knowing how much I … how much I love you…”

D.va vision went dark for a millisecond, her entire body filling with energy and the small candle in her heart got out of control, becoming an powerful flame, burning down all of those insecurities between Brigitte and her. It was real. They were real.

“ D.va… please say something…”

Getting out of her thoughts, and her eyes glowing with joy and love, Hana quickly stood on her toes and crashed her lips with Brigitte.

Taken aback for a few second, the mechanic responded to the kiss, her hands wrapping around on the other girl's waist and lifting her up on her arms.

Hana was smiling during the kiss and when she retired her lips from Brigitte’s, she headbutted her.

“ I love you too, Brig…”

The older girl chuckled, kissing her cheek.

“ After that kiss, yeah I hope you do”  
“ What ? I had to pour my love somewhere!”

Brigitte held her closer, still having Hana a few centimetres away from the ground.

“ We will have time for that… All the time in the world"  
“ Yeah… for the moment, can I please be put down ? I know you are strong as hell but I have your bump to take care of, babe"

Brigitte kissed her before putting her down and smiled.

“ Already having pet name ? I like that”

Hana blushed, and crouched, taking the fallen ice pack and the two soda cans.

“ You know me… Now go sit, I'll take care of that wound of yours.”  
“ Aye Aye Captain Babe" 

Brigitte said in a cheerful tone, turning her heels and went to one of the vacant chair.

In Hana’s mind, she kept telling herself : God, do I love her!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to leave remarks ! It always helps me to become a better writer!


End file.
